A Prince in the Backyard
by crazejen
Summary: Jane awakens one night and finds a mysterious boy in her backyard. She discovers he is a prince from a world called Asgard. Loki and Jane as children.


The ground shuddered as the boy landed, his tears pouring like a fountain as he curled in on himself, tucking his head against his knees as he rocked back and forth. The harsh words rang in his head again and again, "_you are different! You don't belong here." _ Their taunts and laughter hurt his heart. He ached all over, yet he could not bring himself to talk to his father, Odin. He didn't want to be rejected by anyone else, not after that, not after Thor had been so close and said nothing.

The rustling of small feet in the dry grass alerted the boy to another presence. He froze where he sat, waiting with a pounding heart of fear, eyes wide, what if they tried to kill him? He swallowed hard. He had heard rumors that people of Midgard were cruel and enjoyed killing innocent things. The footsteps stopped and his heart skipped a beat, his breath came out in small white puffs, the air was thin and quite cold.

"Are you okay?" A small feminine voice asked. He held his breath for a minute before lifting his head, what he saw surprised him; it was not a bloodthirsty Midgardian, but a small girl in a white nightdress with a shawl. She stared at him with big brown eyes, her dark hair swayed around her shoulders in the chilly night air. "Are you okay?" She repeated, taking a step closer.

He skidded back from her, gripping his knees, tears still flowing, he shook his head. She knelt down on the grass and watched him, "why are you crying? What's wrong?" she asked, scooting closer. He narrowed his eyes at her; she would just make fun of him, too. He turned his head away, refusing to speak. She sat quietly for a minute and then observed his clothes.

"You have weird clothes. Where do you come from?" Her eyes widened, "are you a falling star?" The boy buried his face in his arm, ignoring the irritating girl. _'Just leave me alone!'_ He screamed inwardly. The girl started, the sound of his scream had reached her. She leaned away for a moment, "but... how did you talk in my head?"

He seemed genuinely surprised at this, though he did not turn his head or open his mouth to speak; he reached out and touched her mind with his thoughts _'You can hear me?_' She nodded her hair flying around her face.

_'Speak to me with your thoughts... just think it.'_

She studied his posture, he was still facing away, face buried in his arm, she sighed.

"I don't know how," she whispered.

_'Just try.'_

Screwing up her face, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her thoughts, _'how is this?'_ She felt his shock at her reply and then his glee. He was happy. She smiled and he felt her joy wash over him like a wave.

_'I cannot fathom this, no one has ever replied to me through telepathy before! That a Midgardian would is amazing.'_

_'What's a Midgardian?'_ She asked.

_'You.'_

_'But... I'm human.' _ She sounded confused, and he realized it was because she had no concept of Yggdrasil or the other worlds.

He sighed, _'yes, human is what you call yourself.' T_here was silence for a moment and then she said; _'Why were you crying?'_ She felt him hesitate as a deep sorrow hit her hard, she wanted to cry herself as his ache tugged on her heart, never had she known such an ache, it hurt physically as well as emotionally, tears welled in her eyes.

_'Why are you so sad?'_

_'No one loves me...' _his voice was a whisper in her mind, and she crawled closer without realizing it. _'I am rejected by all of Asgard, the children mock me, they do not trust me... they hate me.'_ A sob broke through their connection and she realized he was crying out loud. "My brother is loved by all of Asgard," he choked out, "I am nothing in comparison."

"That's not true!" She said, grabbing his hand. He gave a terrible start, his head coming up, mouth open in surprise. She hadn't been expecting the eyes she saw, a green so much brighter than anything she had ever seen they mesmerized her.

"You are precious, I'm sure your parents love you!" She gripped his hand with her soft warm one, "you can't let other kids say get to you. They are just mean and jealous of you!" He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve, "Do...do you think so?"

"Yes." She said firmly, "my daddy says that the reason people pick on others is because they are jealous of them. You are cool; you can talk in people's minds!"

He smiled, "I can do more than that..."

"See? They just want to be like you," she grinned, "don't let them get to you."

He looked down at her hands touching his and he gripped both of her hands, "thank you..." He hesitated. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not really," she shivered and giggled, "maybe a little. What is Asgard?"

He smiled, "it's my home. I'm a god."

The girl's little mouth dropped open and she gaped at him, "you are?"

"Yes," he had never seen a reaction like that before; it amused and startled him.

"No wonder the other kids are jealous..."

He smiled softly, "well, they are gods, too. But, I'm a prince."

Her brown eyes widened, "a prince?" She squeaked and he nodded. "Wow! I've never met a real prince before!"

He shrugged, "it isn't really all that grand. Thor gets most of the attention."

She gripped the little boy's hands, "I'm sure you are loved. But, if you want to... you could come live with me! I'm sure my mommy wouldn't mind adopting you." She grinned, "I think mommy would love you! And we could talk in our heads all the time!"

The idea she planted in his mind flashed before him like a vision, he could see their future; she and him running around the house, talking to each other and laughing when they had gotten away with a prank or stolen a cookie. He could see them lazing around on the couch together and picking apples in an orchard. He could see them growing older, closer and always being together, never needing anyone else. The vision faded and deep inside he thought, that would be a good life, but he would miss Asgard. He looked away from the little girl, "that sounds wonderful," he sighed, "but I would miss Thor and my mom and dad."

The girl smiled, a twinkle in her brown eyes, "then... will you go home?"

He met her gaze and smiled, "Yes. I can hear mom calling me, and dad is growing worried," he hesitated, there was something else he wanted to say, he didn't know how.

The girl surprised him again, reaching forward she hugged him around the neck, his eyes growing wide, "goodbye then. My little fallen prince, maybe someday we'll meet again."

His heart raced under her embrace and tears welled in his eyes, he hugged her back, taking in her Midgardian scent. It was of clean soap, a mother in the kitchen; hugs all day and the scent of flowers invading a room. He nodded, "time to go." He whispered.

They stood and stepped apart, "goodbye..." she said, tugging her shawl close.

"Goodbye," He closed his eyes, ready to leave, when her tiny voice called out, "Wait! What's your name?"

"I am Loki Odinson of Asgard," he replied, "and you?" As her image grew blurry, he knew he was fading, the portal was already open.

"I am Jane! Jane Fo-" The rest was lost in a blur of colors and sounds as he shot back into Asgard, disappearing from her backyard forever.

Jane stood still, looking at the spot where seconds ago, a little boy who had been crying had sat. She shivered, "goodbye, Loki." She whispered, the back door opened and her father appeared in his warm sweater and sweat pants.

"Jane, sweetheart, what are you doing out here?" He asked, coming toward her, she turned and smiled up at him.

"I was just looking at the stars, they're so pretty."

Her father smiled, "they are. Now please come inside, you'll catch a cold and your mother will never forgive me." He took her gently by the hand and led her back inside. Jane looked over her shoulder at the dark blue satin sky filled with twinkling diamonds and smiled. Somewhere up there was a boy prince named Loki, who she hoped she would see again.


End file.
